Iantorio & Elladora: Who Ianto really is!
by Koochielala
Summary: Harry Potter/Torchwood Xover: The war of He-who-must-not-be-named ended ten years ago, but is a new one about to begin? Slight Owen/Tosh. Gwen/Jack, Ianto/OC CH2 up!
1. Chapter 1

The team were out collecting up a weevil, and Ianto Jones stood watching Myfamwy fly about above him. CRACK! A woman appeared behind him, she had pale skin and black hair, with a few streaks of white.

"Hello Iantorio darling." She said, holding her wand to her side.

Ianto looked round, un surprised by this woman's sudden appearance, he smiled, a real eye to eye smile.

"Elladora." Her said, pulling out his own wand that he kept hidden in the inside pocket of his suit's jacket.

"I take it you've heard." She said, sadness and anger filling her voice.

"I'm afraid I have." He answered solemnly.

"Ianto!" She grabbed his shoulders. "With the Dark Lord gone, you an I are the only ones with enough power to take on Potter and the Ministry!"

Ianto looked at her, into her piercing icy blue gaze.

"He died ten years ago. Why are you coming to me with this now?"

"I've only just managed to find you, you've kept so well hidden, are you not proud of your pure-blood line?" She asked him.

"Of course I am, I'd fight to the death to defend my, our, families' honour." Her snapped back, passion clear in his voice. Seeing her again, awoke a fire that had dwindled away while working at Torchwood, under the Dark Lord's command.

"Many would follow you." She continued, with pride in her eyes. "Many pure-blood witches and wizards would follow you into battle, like they followed him. Me and my cousin, Draco, are two of the last handful of Blacks in our noble house. I share the same passion for my family as my mother, Bellatrix, did. And you, you are the lost heir of Salazar Slytherin. Related to the Dark Lord himself!"

Ianto looked at her, he could see her pride in him, her deep, underlying love for him. He had the same feelings for her. He nodded, his head high.

"You're right. I'll do it!" He cried, touching his arm with his wand so that the Dark-Mark, that had remained invisible for all these years, sprang to life. Elladora looked down at hers, as it started to darken in colour, as did every other Death-Eater in the world.

With that he swept her up into a passionate kiss.

Together they marched, his arm round her shoulder, out of the hub and up to the Plass. The heard the SUV pull up behind them and doors slamming as Jack, Tosh, Owen and Gwen jumped out, running after him.

"Ianto, Ianto!" Came Tosh's voice getting closer. "Ianto, what are you doing? Who, who's she?"

"For God sake Ianto" Said Owen, running to catch up. "What the hell's going on?"

"Ianto?" Gwen chimed in. "What's up? Why won't you talk to us?"

"Ianto!" Jack yelled "For god sake snap out of it and stop ignoring us!"

At these last words they stopped and turned around, still holding their wands to their sides. Slowly they raised them. Elladora had the same crazy look in her eyes as her mother use to get.

"Can i play with the girlies Ianto, pleeease?" She pined, running her hand down his arm seductively.

"Ok, just don't kill them, yet!" He answered as she grinned devilishly. "I want to watch before i sort the other two out."

She pointed her wand at Gwen, walking closer. None of them knew what was going on.

"CRUCIO!" Screamed Elladora and watched as her victim fell to the floor, screaming and writhing in agony.

"GWEN!" Yelled Jack, running over to her. "Ianto, stop it, for god sake!"

Elladora laughed manically, clearly enjoying herself.

"Elladora!" Cried Ianto, looking to his left where a man in dark blue robes appeared. "Avada Kadavra!" He Yelled, as the man flopped to the floor. He ran over, quickly followed by Elladora, who had lifted the Cruciatus curse from Gwen, who lay in Jack's arms, sweating and shaking, tears pouring down her face.

"An Auror." Said Ianto, looking round. "We need to leave, now!"

Both stood up, and shot into the air, turning into black smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope you liked the last chapter, I'm afraid there are some loose ends. Eg. Bellatrix never had a daughter, there is no lost heir of Slytherin ect. But I thought it sounded good anyway lol. So enjoy. Oh, and, I'm really really sorry. You'll see why.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We need to get her inside!" Said Jack, carrying Gwen in his arms. He turned and walked quickly into the dummy Tourist Information office and down into the hub. Quickly followed by Owen and Tosh.

"Owen, get her some water, add lots of sugar, for the shock. Tosh, start checking back the CCTV, see what the hell just happened." Jack ordered, laying Gwen down on the sofa and taking her hand in his.

Owen came back over, clutching a glass of sugar water and handed it to Jack, un-able to speak.

"Jack." Said Tosh, looking at her computer screen. "You may want to come and look at this."

Jack kissed Gwen on the forehead and walked over to Tosh's computer, leaving Owen by the sofa. He looked over her shoulder at what the CCTV had captured of Ianto and Elladora. Tosh played it back, so that they could hear every word of the conversation.

"Owen, with me!" Called Jack, "We need to check out that man, see what happened to him. Tosh, you stay here and look after Gwen."

"B-But what is he comes back?" Stammered Tosh, looking around uneasily.

"Then shoot him." Answered Jack, running out the door, closely followed by Owen.

"Hello Toshiko." Came a voice as soon as they were gone. Ianto stepped out of the shadows, Elladora close behind him. "Thankfully the Hub's perception filter cancels out the magic tag that comes from cursing muggles, so the Ministry won't know we're here."

"Please, Ianto." Sobbed Tosh, raising her gun "Don't make me have to shoot you, please." She begged.

"I've been taking your shit for far too long!" Ianto growled "Clearing up Torchwood's messes. Well now I'm getting revenge!" He raised his wand, and pointed it at her heart. "Avada Kadavra!" He yelled, as Tosh screamed and her lifeless body hit the ground.

Elladora cackled as she watched him kill her, clapping her hands in an excited way. Ianto walked over to Gwen and whispered something in her ear as she lost conciousness.

"Let's go." Ianto said cheerfully and they dissaperated, appearing the other side of the Plass from Jack and Owen.

"Mosmordre!" Elladora cried, pointing her wand to the sky as the Dark Mark appeared above the Hub. Then the linked arms and ran through the streets of Cardiff, laughing.

Jack and Owen stood on the Plass, looking for the man that Ianto had killed earlier.

"He's gone!" Said Jack worriedly, looking around.

"He can't have just got up and left!" Replied Owen, checking the concrete for any sign of blood.

A flash of green light filled the air and the two men spun round, looking at a big shadowy skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth, hanging in the sky.

"Gwen!" Whispered Jack, turning and running back into the hub, closely followed by Owen. He skidded to a halt when her saw Tosh's lifeless body laying by her desk. Owen ran over, checking her pulse and trying to resuscitate her, without luck. Jack turned and bounded over to Gwen, she was alive but unconscious. He sat there, sobbing into her Jacket, mourning the loss of Toshiko. Owen knelt, cradling her in his arms, crying just as hard.


End file.
